zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero Of Wisdom
Welcome to the my inner sanctum. I am Relyt, I am the wiki's creator, owner, and commander. If you have any questions about here or just wanna talk, feel free to post them here, but so as long as you remember to use the separator and stick to chats that apply to what ever you need to ask or wanna talk about. Also remember to fight on your talks, not mine. Also, Keep It Clean.....just kidding, but I love that line. Just one last thing, Pardon Our Dust.....prepare to drop. I love that line. Other Wiki Hi, I'm the founder of the Zeldumb wiki, which is a humour-based Legend of Zelda fansite. I was wondering if you would be kind enough as so to supply a link from your site onto mine, and I will do the same back for you. I am planning on recruiting members from other sites, so if we proceed with this both of our wikis will get more attention. Thanks, JesseRoo RE: WElcome hey can i have some help? Oni Dark Link yeah will you read my page and tell me what you think of it? heres the link http://zeldafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Knockalls_wrath_%28proper_name_needed%29 ? what are you talking about relationship problems? what does that have to do with me? Oni Dark Link right thanks. good night then Oni Dark Link are you ready to take a look at my book and help fix it up yet? Oni Dark Link HERO OF WISDOM I came up with an idea. A fanfic that involves Relyt Aragok and Darvus, but only their names and swords are featured. IN this possible fan-fic, there are temples of the heros, with a peice of triforce with it. One guy mentoins a fourth temple, the legned(the heros are an acheint legend) and I could provide a link to the legend of relyt. Fic of the Year my story would make a great game but no one knows that because no one reading it :( Oni Dark Link You think that's neat? Check out Sepulchre!!! Hi there... Media:Example.ogg Hi, I'm Link of Ordon and I'm new to this wiki. I am currently starting to write a sequeel to Twilight Princess and I am looking for anyone who would like to help. Also, is there a manual of style or guidelines as to how to right or is it just free for all? And how do you rate a fanfic (G, PG, R)? "A sword weilds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade 05:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) "A sword weilds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade Zelda311 Banned! NO! Omigosh, I just got banned from Zeldapedia. If you could come keep me company here til I get the ban lifted, that would be awesome. Please? My top priority after school is to get on the wiki and talk. Please, come on at day time. ~Amy~ (or Linket, whatever) 16 No, I ish 12. -runs around the room, hitting Tott (Elvis wanna be from Zelda Wind Waker) with a stick- DIE! You do Yeah, ya do XD now go get me some grapes! You: What do I get? Me: A kiss? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! A.Kiss B.Rock CD C.Both MUST BE ONE OF THE THREE, NO SUBSTITUTIONS! If you choose kiss and CD you get both. heyz hey babe, just got bored, so I figured I'd stop by and say hi. I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to be in my fan fic? If ya do I'll give you a kiss. In and outside of the fan fic. -gets lip stick ready- Love ya, babe! ~ Amy~ -wink- alright, in my next fan fic, I will be sure to put you in! Love ya! ~Amy~ good news! Good news, Relyt! I got the first so called "chapter" of the fan fic! The story's name is -drum roll-.........The Legend of Amy! I haven't really figured out the point of the story, though...I'm thinking maybe I play Zelda and you play Link? Tell me what ya think! Love ya! ~Amy~ Code of Conduct Talk Bubble! w00t! Yeah It does. I will Holy crap Hey ty long time no talk. So... whats up? --[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 00:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, long time, no see! GOOD NEWS! Profiles A/N: Alright, I know, alot of new stories, but I promised my "friend" Relyt that I would put him in a story. And I didnt wanna put him in a story where I already have a love interest. Anyways, here are our profiles (mine and Relyt's) |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Name: Relyt Age: 13-14 Gender: male Personality: Loves rock music, can sometimes be a pervert, is a descendant of Link the Hero of Time, can be sweet sometimes (JUST SOMETIMES!), wrote the awesome story of The Legend of Relyt. Appearance: In the story, Relyt wears a blue Zora tunic and has black messy hair. He wears two little silver earrings as well. Race: Hylian |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Name: Amy Age: 12-13 Gender: female Personality: Loves rock music (like Linkin' Park and Simple Plan), loves to sing, is a descendant of Princess Zelda, loves to swim, absolutely HATES Sheik gender debates, wrote the stories "TLOZ: Truth or Dare, I think I'm falling for you, and Sucked into a video game gets a whole new meaning." Appearance: In the story, Amy wears a green tunic like WW Link's and has long blond hair, like WW Zelda's. She wears two little silver earrings as well. Race: Hylian |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Okay, babe, what do ya think 'bout our profiles?! LEMME KNOW! Love ya! ~*~Amy~*~ YOU'RE KEEPING IT, DAMMIT! Ehhh.....babe? Zelda311 Hi.I was the hated Ulti Man, now i'm The defender. I messed up Rage of darkness bad, but was fixed. I'm taking responsiblity for my actoins, and i wish to have peace. More Since this is a fanon wikia, are we allowed to upload more pictures that are fan-art, or only one like the other wikis?--Shade Link 13:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Fan-fic Is there a page where we vote on what should be the Featured Fan-fic? Or do we just ask and it gets put up? If the second, could I put my fan-fic there? Image I kinda uploaded an image that was not finished yet. Can you please delete it. I will upload the original. The one to be deleted is the one with the red shield. The one to be saved is the one with the black shield. Here is so you know: He can't do that, can he? delete page please can you delete this? I moved my user:shade Link/Darkius to "Dakius". It is kinda a spelling error, so I moved it to Legend of Zelda:Darkius. Is it possible to delete the page in the link, but keep this?--'Shade Link ' 22:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Tyler you alive?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 01:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Good.You got AIM?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Are you sill alive? Do you have AIM?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 22:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i do. Jump on AIM.--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The Ulti Man Hi! I might need help with ideas, so contact me if you want to see it on MoE!-Legendlink $0/\/\3 6@Y /\/00B Dude...? Ya' out there? I got a problem. Hey I'm from the SFW, there's a person doing Intimidating Behaviour on my talk, he's an Anon, is it okay if he gets blocked momentarily? Shahooter the New Main Page